If Only It Could Be Easier
by Elyzabeth1
Summary: A Ballerina catches Spot's eye but could he ever had a chance. It won't be easy.
1. Train Ride

If Only It Could Be Easier  
  
Chapter One With Love "You know you're dancing when tears of pain and happiness blend in with your sweat" ~anonymous  
  
"I don't have an attitude, I'm just REALLY good!" ~Dance Caravan  
  
Looking out the window at the passing scenery, Arista sighed her light blonde hair falling in her face as she looked down at the note her sister had given her before she had left signed with love, Shelia. She was leaving her small town in South Carolina to move to the excited state also known as New York. Mostly because of her dancing talents, she is a ballerina and an amazing one at that. Her mother sent her to New York to be somebody because according to her you can't go anywhere when you live in a small country town.  
  
But Arista was only fifteen and was scared of being on her own and scared of the people that she would meet. Having lived a sheltered life going to live with her Aunt and Uncle in Manhattan was a big change. She felt the train slowly come to a stop she took in a big breath. Arista had not seen her Uncle Edward and Aunt Margaret in many years and they were somewhat "different". Edward was pretty snobbish and Margaret was wild as far as Arista remembers back when she was younger.  
  
Peering outside she immediately recognized her Aunt wearing the latest styles of New York she stuck out like a sore thumb next to all the proper society ladies of New York. Edward was a little harder to pick out being like every other snob at the station with his top hat and cane Arista thought he looked ridiculous. She put on a dazzling smile and got off the train and ran into her Aunt's arms.  
  
She could smell the perfume coming from her Aunt "Oh Darling I've waited so long toooooo seee you!" Once Margaret was done freaking out she gave her uncle Edward a hug but it was stiff as if she was a stranger.  
  
"Hello Aristalyn." She cringed no one ever called her that except her Grandfather but it was in a much gentler tone.  
  
Arista knew how to treat Uncle Edward he mother had given her a long speech about how to be proper "Good Afternoon Uncle Edward." She slightly curtsied with the same dazzling smile she had always flashed.  
  
"Well you must be exhausted from that long and Boring train ride now come along we have tea and cookies waiting for us back at the Penthouse." As they stepped into the carriage with the sparkling white horses and the polite coachman. They pulled up to the white apartment building with dark green trimming everything was perfect looking, Arista wasn't surprised Edward would have it no other way. The bellman took the many of Arista's suitcases up to her room, as Margaret was chatting away in her ear she was observing her surroundings.  
  
She snapped back and heard Margaret's question. "So when do your classes start?"  
  
"The day after tomorrow Aunt Margaret."  
  
"Do you need a ride?"  
  
"No I've been instructed by my mother to walk there and that I should be fine I know exactly where it is."  
  
"Good exercise is good for a young dancer. You'll be in good shape Aristalyn, that's good for a lady."  
  
"Yes it is Uncle Edward."  
  
The three of them were walking into the apartment and Margaret instructed Arista to where her room was. And asked her for assistance but she said she just wanted to unpack and rest.  
  
When she entered her room she had seen that Margaret had done it especially for her, it was a big canopy bed with pastel pink, blue, and white. It had ballet pictures all over and many porcelain ballerinas. "Whoa."  
  
She heard her Aunt scream loudly "DO YOU LIKE IT?"  
  
"Absolutely Aunt Margaret its beautiful." She said looking around the room especially at the bed she was so used to her bunk beds with her sister. Arista looked around to make sure no one was watching a hopped up and laid back on the bed. This bed is amazing! She thought. 


	2. Names' Spot

If Only It Could Be Easier  
Chapter Two  
  
Names' Spot  
Jack just woke up the very next day, the boys were rushing everywhere trying to find their clothes, toothbrushes, and try to get ready for the new day ahead. Whistling and singing once Jack is dressed he walks outside and breathes in fresh air of the crisp morning.  
  
"Ahhhhhh!" threw his arms up into the air in the middle square in Manhattan.  
  
"Cowboy, so how'se it goin?" said a boy we all know as Racetrack his right hand man and next to him were Kid Blink and Mush.  
  
"It goes aliiiight!"  
  
The boys went to the D.O. to pick up their papes and start off their day. Boys in line ordering the amount of papes that they had wanted he teased Weasel like usual and talked to his gang before setting out.  
  
(A/N: In case you didn't know Spot Conlon and his gang came over the bridge everyday or vice versus to hang with Jack since the strike they had become best of friends. They both trusted one another very much. So everyday after they were done selling the papes in the morning Spot would come over to hang out. FOR LATER)  
  
Arista woke up that morning in her new pajamas her aunt had bought for her in her big canopy bed. Today was when she would try to go out and see the city. After eating breakfast at the table silently with her aunt and uncle she went out to walk the route to her dance academy at her uncle's request to make sure she knew exactly where she was going. So she got dressed in a simple blue dress just plain nothing fancy and kissed her aunt and uncle goodbye promising to be back for lunch.  
  
It was a warm day on the streets of Manhattan and Arista loved to walk and she found herself having to travel a great distance. She was memorized by her surroundings having being born and raised in the country she thought she'd never see herself living in the city. Walking on the sidewalk she turned a corner rather quickly and found herself being thrown back to the hard cement floor.  
  
"Owww. watch weres youse." The boy stopped talking and looked straight at me he was really cute and I almost had a heart attack. "Sorry I was just turning the corner and didn't see you." I said looking up at the boy with his hand out reached towards me. He had dirty blonde hair and blue-green sparkling eyes. I took it and he helped me to my feet.  
  
"Ma fault. Sorry ise thought youse were maybe one of the guys."  
  
"Oh well thank you for helping me up." She ran off still hearing his voice in the distance.  
  
"Names Spot hope to get yours sumtime!" he called after her. Kinda cute he thought. Nice legs of a runner or some kind of athletic got soft hands too.  
  
Spot was walking towards town it had been after the papes rush in the morning in Brooklyn and he had already sold his hundred papes. Nearing the square he saw a familiar red bandana and cowboy hat.  
  
"Ey' Jacky Boy!"  
  
"Ey' Spot howse life treatin ya?"  
  
"Pretty good."  
  
"Lookin a little flushed there Spot.Meet Medda on your way here or sumtin?"  
  
"Nah just some goil kinda cute."  
  
"Ain't they all Spot. Ain't they all."  
  
"How many papes today Jack?"  
  
"Sold me hundred fer today. Howse about we go out on the town today?"  
  
"Sounds good der Jacky boy no track ok I needs ta be savin ma money."  
  
"Ok it's a deal."  
  
The two boys went all around New York the entire day. From city to city meeting other newsies and leaders like themselves. Catching a bite to eat at each city. It was dark out so they went their separate ways.  
  
"Jacky howse about we sell then meet in da square again tomorrow heard there is going to be some racing out in da riva?"  
  
"Sounds great meet ya tomorrow den Spot."  
  
Arista walked her route to her new dance school, Madame Elise in the middle square of Manhattan. She saw the sign that said "All New Dancers! We start at 12 noon tomorrow Don't Be Late!" She looked up at the big clock in the square and saw that it was 11:45 and she had to run back before she got her uncle mad. Arriving just in time at the front door her Uncle was outside smoking a cigarette.  
  
"Aristalyn, go inside where your Aunt has fixed your meal."  
  
"Yes Uncle Edward," she said in a whisper.  
  
For the rest of the day she spent writing letters to her family with her new stationary. Then she found some books on her bookshelf one being Jane Eyre her favorite. So she got half way through it when it was time for dinner. Sitting at the table in silence while she ate her salad and pasta, While Margaret was making conversation. "What have you been doing in your room all day Arista?"  
  
"Reading one of the books you put on the bookshelf, a favorite of mine, Jane Eyre."  
  
"Books are good for expanding the mind more children need to read now a days." Said Edward with a smug look on his face.  
  
"Yes they do Uncle Edward." And Arista ended the conversation knowing where Uncle Edward would take it.  
  
Her and Margaret sat on the balcony overlooking the streets of Manhattan. Arista was looking at the children playing in the streets and thought of her sister. Then she saw a familiar face the boy who had bumped into her earlier that day walking in the direction of the Brooklyn bridge, must be from Brooklyn she thought. Arista and her aunt had some home made ice cream then she sent her off to bed. 


	3. Prima Ballerina

If Only It Could Be Easier  
  
Chapter Three Prima Ballerina  
  
The next day Margaret woke up Arista gently, "Darling it's ten o'clock you've got to get going."  
  
She dragged herself out of bed she had been up late thinking and reading. Thinking about Spot and how she had wished she had stayed to tell him her name. Her seemed so charming and sweet.  
  
Arista had her breakfast and got dressed Uncle Edward insisted that she wear her stuff so she could have extra time to practice there. She took a bath, put her hair in a bun, put on her stage make up, put on her pink tights, leotard, and pointe shoes. She came out into the living room.  
  
"Oh Darling you look splendid." Said Margaret and gave her a kiss on the cheek got her coat and brought her a bag with her packed nutritious lunch.  
  
"Thank you Aunt Margaret."  
  
"Dance well, head high, back straight.." Uncle Edward was saying when he was cut off by his wife.  
  
"And have fun." Said Aunt Margaret.  
  
"Yes of course. Good bye Uncle Edward and Aunt Margaret I will be back around six or seven."  
  
Arista set out she felt a little ridiculous because you could see her pink tights and pointe shoes. She tried to move as fast as she could to get there and the city was so noisy with everyone yelling. It hurt her head badly so she rushed, looking at the ground as she walked. Almost bumping into someone.  
  
"Oh." She said quietly and saw a boy with a red bandana and a cowboy hat and tried to keep walking.  
  
"Heya der I likes youse shoes." He said pointing to her ballet slippers.  
  
"Thank you." She said almost in a whisper deeply embarrassed. Another boy came up next to him one she recognized.  
  
"Hey der youse gots to stop meetin people like dis." He said in a laugh and she found herself giggling as well. "Sorry but I should be going."  
  
"Youse a dancer?" said Spot.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"A prima ballerina?"  
  
"One might say so."  
  
"Youse name?"  
  
"Aristalyn."  
  
"Pleasure ta meet ya." He looked into her eyes and his gaze made her very nervous and her knees were shaking.  
  
" I'm sorry. I really need to go I don't want to be late."  
  
"See ya later, Aristalyn." He called after her.  
  
"Don't even think about it spot." Said Jack with a smirk.  
  
"What??"  
  
"She's an aristocrat. You dun have a chance wid her."  
  
"Probably right but hey youse never know." He said poking Jack with his finger and they set off for the docks for the boat races. 


	4. Snapped

If Only It Could Be Easier  
  
Chapter Four Snapped Arista walked into the Dance Studio looking around at all the dancers. We all look identical she thought. Same hair, same body type, kind of scary to look at in a way. Passing by the ballerinas all looking at her wondering who she was she came to a woman with a stick in her hand and dressed as a dancer. She guessed that it was Madame Elise or one of her employees.  
  
"Hello there, May I help you?"  
  
"Yes my name is Aristalyn Frost. I was supposed to start dancing here."  
  
"Ah yes from SC, I remember. Well I am Madame Sarah. You may warm up on the barre, I see you are dressed already I like a dancer who is prepared. Go to Studio Four you shall be in my class."  
  
Walking down the hallway she entered Studio Four to see a boy warming up on the barre, quite flexible she thought. He had blonde hair and a nice body. She walked over and started to warm up when he came closer.  
  
"Hello there." He was smirking.  
  
"Hello."  
  
"My name is Charles. And you might be?"  
  
"Aristalyn."  
  
"Gorgeous name suits you well. How old are you?"  
  
"Fifteen."  
  
"I just turned seventeen two days ago."  
  
"Happy Birthday."  
  
"Thanks, are you new?"  
  
"Yes its my first day."  
  
"Well don't worry partnering is easy."  
  
"Partnering?"  
  
"Were dancing together. I was told I would be getting a new partner from my mother a week ago."  
  
"What?"  
  
"My mother is Madam Elise said that a new girl from South Carolina was coming to be my dance partner, that she was light and had nice technique. But now I see that's not all you have."  
  
"I didn't come here for partnering I came to do just plain pointe."  
  
"Yeah well I saw your picture and asked if you could be my partner."  
  
"Wait I thought you said your mom told you."  
  
"Yes she agreed with me."  
  
Madame Sarah came in and started the music. "Madame I believe there has been a misunderstanding."  
  
"No no darling you will have fun dancing with a partner. You shall go far in the theatre especially with a partner like Charles."  
  
Arista felt like she was going to die she sighed and just went over to the barre and started warming up. This was going to be a long day she thought. And she was right partnering was hard every time he lifted her she felt as if she was going to fall, they both said she was doing fine but she felt uncomfortable. When it was finally over she left not saying goodbye to anyone.  
  
Walking through the street she could feel the blood coming from her toes she had been dancing straight for the last four hours. She was in so much pain she could barely see straight she wasn't used to this kind of training. Then coming into the square there were those boys again she really didn't feel like talking.  
  
"Hey there Aristalyn."  
  
"Hi" she said still walking very quickly hoping he would just go away.  
  
"How was youse day?"  
  
"Fine" she said in a low deep voice.  
  
"Why are you walking so fast? Kind of rude for a debutant such as yourself."  
  
She snapped "Look I've been dancing on my toes for the past four hours without a break I just got placed with a partner who let's say let's his hands wander a little too much when we are dancing and it almost made me throw up right in the middle of the studio. I can't do anything about because his mother is the owner and right now I am making money for my family who are still back in South Carolina. I live with my crazy annoying aunt and my stuck up jerk of and uncle. So I really don't appreciate getting harassed while blood is seeping through my dance shoes as we speak. My feet hurt so bad I think I might just.." She felt herself spinning and was getting light headed and fell and Spot was just in time to catch her. 


	5. Ate It All Up

If Only It Could Be Easier  
  
Chapter Five Ate It All Up  
  
Arista woke up and looked around to find she wasn't in her big bed in her Aunt and Uncle's Penthouse or in her small twin in South Carolina. "What in the.?"  
  
"Hey there Prima." Said a familiar voice from across the large room with numerous small beds. Spot was staring at her with her ballet shoes in his hands.  
  
"My shoes what are you doing with them?" she said hostilely.  
  
"Chill der Prima. Der was blood all over so I cleaned up youse feets and shoes." Arista looked down to see her bandaged feet and they felt warm and didn't hurt as much as they did.  
  
"Thank you that was very thoughtful." She said blushing just slightly.  
  
"So.. I jus wanted to apologize to ya. Sorry fer makin ya flip."  
  
"Sorry I flipped I was out of line I.."  
  
"No, Ya weren't I was and when Ise wrong Ise admits it. I was wrong."  
  
"Thank you for everything."  
  
"No problem."  
  
There was an awkward silence then Arista realized her Aunt and Uncle didn't know where she was. She got up and gasped rushing towards Spot to get her shoes. "Got to go."  
  
"Wait.." But she was out the door before another word was spoken.  
  
Arista was doing some quick thinking to tell her Aunt and Uncle what she had been doing all night it was around seven in the morning when she walked in. Then she realized her Aunt and Uncle were asleep. She crept back into her room and put on her pajamas. Then she fell back asleep in her nice comfortable bed.  
  
Two hours later she heard her Aunt talking to her Uncle and decided to make an entrance. She needed to pull this one off.  
  
"Wow I sure am tired! I didn't get home til real late last night working with my instructor."  
  
"Why you sure did I went to bed at ten and you still weren't home and Edward went to bed earlier then I did."  
  
"Yeah I worked so hard yesterday."  
  
"Hard work is good for a young lady teaches responsibility and respect." Said Edward in his same smug tone as always.  
  
"I totally agree with you Uncle Edward."  
  
"Did you have fun sweetheart?"  
  
"Of course, I always have fun when I dance." Arista said flashing a dazzling smile once again to her Aunt and Uncle who ate it all up.  
  
"What time is it today?"  
  
"She said Two and that I would be home late. But don't worry I know my way around really well now."  
  
"That's good. Edward and I are going out shopping and I know you'll want to rest we will be leaving very soon."  
  
"Yes Auntie."  
  
"Go take a nap so you won't be so tired."  
  
"What ever you say Auntie." Arista turned around marveling at her acting skills and went back into her room. She waited for her Aunt and Uncle to leave before making her exit. She decided she wanted to go get some fresh hot bakery bread for Spot as a 'Thank you'. 


	6. A Thank You

If Only It Could Be Easier  
  
Chapter Five A Thank You  
  
Arista was trying to remember where she had been that morning somewhere far, 'let's see Spot Conlon is the leader of the Brooklyn newsies' so she headed off towards Brooklyn. After searching for an hour she had also found a bakery and picked up many pieces of pastry. She came across a familiar building "Here is the Lodging House. Found it!"  
  
She knocked on the door when an elderly man answered. "May I help youse miss?"  
  
"Yes um I'm looking for a Spot Conlon."  
  
"Youse lucky since he didn't get much sleep last night I let him stay in today. Right upstairs."  
  
She walked up the stairs into this big room with numerous bunk beds and cots. She saw a boy laying on a bottom bunk at the end of the room. So she was very quiet in walking over planning on just leaving the pastries beside his bed with a note. When she stepped on a creek and it gave a loud noise and Spot shot out of his bed like a rocket.  
  
"Hou'se DER!"  
  
Startled "Just me uh Arista, uh Prima. I just brought you some pastries and to thank you for um helping me."  
  
Spot got up and walked towards her "Sorry if I scared you I didn't really expect anyone up here."  
  
"No I should have made more noise or something so I wouldn't scare you."  
  
"Scare me. Nah. Nothing scares me."  
  
"Nothing? Nothing at all?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Well here's the pastries I got to get to class."  
  
"Yeah I see you have those shoes on. Man why would you do this if it hurts you so bad."  
  
"I do what is best for my family. I make money while dancing and I do love it even if it does hurt."  
  
"How could you love something that hurts you so much."  
  
"It's pretty easy actually."  
  
"Oh. Well I don't want to make you late."  
  
"Yes uh here you go" she handed a bag full of lots of different pastries.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"No it's to Thank you."  
  
And Arista left without really saying goodbye probably knowing that she would see this Spot Conlon again. In her heart she knew she'd see him again. That day all she thought of was him while she was dancing with Charles it didn't hurt nearly as much as yesterday because she thought of him. He kept her in good spirit the whole day and with her big improvement she was allowed to leave an hour early that day so she set off after telling Charles she wasn't interested in having dinner with him 'So pushy he is. That's bad for me' 


	7. Shooting Star

If Only It Could Be Easier  
  
Chapter Seven Shooting Star  
  
All day long Spot was thinking of Arista just couldn't get her out of his head of course he didn't act different towards anyone else, he did have an image to uphold. But in a conversation with Tracker his friend..  
  
"Who wuz dat chick dis morning?"  
  
"A goil I know"  
  
"What's herse name?"  
  
"What's it ta youse?"  
  
"She's a looker she is."  
  
"Yeah we'll shese never gonna give da likes of youse da time of day,"  
  
"What makes ya dink she'll give ya da time of day?"  
  
"Cause I'm not you."  
  
"Ya youse just watch out pal. Dose kinds of goils stab ya right in da back."  
  
"Whateva."  
  
That night at Aristalyn's house she was having dinner with her Aunt and Uncle.  
  
"Sweetheart did you meet any new people." He aunt said motherly.  
  
"No Auntie I have just been dancing and catching up on my reading."  
  
"How about at dance?"  
  
"We just dance we don't really talk to much."  
  
"That's not good a young lady needs to have a social life. You'll get nowhere Aristalyn with no social connections." Her Uncle Edward said in the same smug tone he says everything in. "Yes your quite right Uncle Edward I will try making friends tomorrow."  
  
"Good and eat your vegetables, you need strong body to be a good dancer." Arista just held her tongue through the whole conversation.  
  
That night she went out onto her balcony to read another book. She thought of what friends she could make at dance, she knew she couldn't tell them about Spot and he probably didn't think she was a friend of his anyway. Looking up at the pitch dark sky she saw a narrow blurr of light.  
  
"Shooting Star" she closed her eyes and made a wish.  
  
(A/N: SORRY IT'S A LITTLE SHORT) 


	8. The Observer

If Only It Could Be Easier  
  
Chapter Eight Observer  
  
A couple of weeks later Aristalyn hadn't seen Spot since their last encounter. Today was showtime at Madame Elise's so they took a trip up to a big auditorium in New York City. (They took trolleys) There each class would do their performance for the rest of the school. The dancers were given specialized costumes and Arista's was very beautiful. It was sky blue and flowing with a crown of flowers in her hair. Her hair was pulled up in a bun but her Aunt Margaret had curled her hair so she had some tendrils coming out of the bun.  
  
Arista and Charles were doing a Romeo and Juliet waltz together. They had practiced for a long time. The two were very good together put in Arista's heart she pretended that it wasn't Charles she was dancing with but Spot. She had this so into her head that she danced beautifully and passionately.  
  
Once Arista and Charles got up and started dancing there was a certain observer in the audience. Captured by the beauty of her dancing this person could not take their eyes away from her. After Arista's performance this person approached her.  
  
"Hello there."  
  
Arista turned around to see a lady with red hair, very pretty. "Hello"  
  
"My name is Meadown Larkson."  
  
"Aristalyn Frost, pleased to meet you."  
  
"I own a theatre downtown Manhattan I was wondering if you'd be interested in joining. I would pay a lot and you could dance to whatever music you like."  
  
"Ballet?"  
  
"Of course,"  
  
Arista looked at her unsurely, when she spoke again "How about you just come by sometime maybe dance once and if you like it then maybe you can come to work for me."  
  
She handed her a card, and walked away. The card had her name and an address fairly close to Arista's house. Arista thought for a moment, she might consider this. But she knew she could never tell her Aunt and Uncle they would never let her even try to do this. She turned over the card and it said 'Tonight at 7' Arista needed an excuse to get out of the house. 


	9. The Party

If Only It Could Be Easier  
  
Chapter Nine After Showtime Party  
  
Arista went into the lobby of the Auditorium they were at and dialed her Aunt and Uncle's phone number. "Hello. Aunt Margaret?"  
  
"Ah yes Arista?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"How's the recital?"  
  
"Very good I did very well my instructor said."  
  
"Terrific."  
  
"I made a new friend and she invited me to the after Showtime party tonight."  
  
"That's wonderful dear."  
  
"So I'll be home later than usual."  
  
"That's fine just be careful." In the background "Edward stop crying like a baby it's just a paper cut!"  
  
Arista couldn't help but to giggle a little at the thought of her uncle crying.  
  
"I have to go dear. Have fun darling."  
  
"I will Aunt Margaret. Bye" She hung up the phone and couldn't help but to say, "YES" at her brilliancy in making up this excuse. She looked up at the clock in the lobby it like 5:45 she had a while before she'd head to this address. She went in to watch some more of the dancers. She sat down next to another dancer who greeted her in a friendly tone.  
  
"Hello, my name is Josie."  
  
"Hi, I'm Arista."  
  
"I've seen you. You have a lot of talent." "Thank you, I think everyone here does."  
  
"I don't know for being Madame Elise's son Charles isn't that great."  
  
"I know. I thought it was just me I never said anything to anyone." They both giggled and Arista sighed thanking god she wasn't the only that noticed Charles not being that amazing. "Have you ever met Madame Elise?"  
  
"Once, she is so thin, and kind of pretty. Looks just like her son."  
  
The two talked till Arista looked up at the clock and saw that it was 6:30 and the early trolley was leaving for Manhattan. She decided just to get off at this stop. Arista said goodbye to her new friend and gave her, her number so they could get together sometime.  
  
In the trolley were a few other dancers but not many. Arista just looked outside the window at the many residents of Manhattan. She then started to think of her sister again, and her mother. Arista didn't know when the next time she would see them would be. They'll probably want her to work this summer as well dancing.  
  
Then her stop came and she got off in front of this huge Theatre that said 'Meadow' on the front so she knew this was the right place. She walked inside and saw that no one was in there so she called out "Ummm. Excuse me? Miss Meadow its Aristalyn."  
  
On stage a spotlight came on and there sat Meadow "Good Evening Darling. What do you think?"  
  
"It's very nice here."  
  
"I'm glad you like it. The arrangement would be you would come dance here at night. I would do your hair, make up, and I have more than enough costumes for you."  
  
"How many different dances do you want me to do?"  
  
"How many do you know?"  
  
"Twenty-three. Although they might be a little altered because of my memory."  
  
"That's more than enough."  
  
"There is one problem."  
  
"What is that?"  
  
"No one can recognize me. You see if my Aunt and Uncle get wind that I'm doing this they won't be very happy at all."  
  
"Okay." Meadow said you could tell she was thinking she looked around. "I've got it!"  
  
"Yes?" Arista said excitedly.  
  
"We can put a wig on you and like one of those fancy masks on sticks like at a masquerade and you can use to it to disguise your face."  
  
"Good idea."  
  
"We can call you the faceless dancer."  
  
"Great!! When do I start?"  
  
"Can you show me a dance tonight?"  
  
"Yes, of course."  
  
Meadow and Arista picked out some Mozart music and put it on for Arista to dance. Just like she did at the Auditorium she moved Meadow with her gracefulness. Once she was done Meadow clapped and stood up "Wonderful absolutely Wonderful!" making Arista blush. "Let's pick a costume, shall we?"  
  
"Sounds great."  
  
They picked a gorgeous yellow costume with some green in it, and a green mask with lots of glitter and jewels on it. "Perfect! Now I will walk you home, it's getting very late."  
  
"Okay."  
  
The two walked the four blocks to Aristalyn's house and said their goodbyes and Arista would make her first performance tomorrow night. She opened the door to see her Aunt reading.  
  
"How was the party?"  
  
"Splendid."  
  
Arista made up some story about how great the party was. She hated lying to her but she tried to avoid the subject of the party and talked mostly of Showtime. Then her Aunt put her to bed and Arista slept dreaming of dancing. 


	10. Faceless Dancer Part One

If Only It Could Be Easier  
  
Chapter Ten Faceless Dancer  
  
The day went by all too fast for Arista, she got up as normal, dealt with her Aunt and Uncle as normal, then went to dance AS NORMAL! But she didn't feel like she did the day before. She had butterflies in her stomach all day she was terrified of that night's performance.  
  
At dance her and Charles worked on their dance as usual. He wasn't nearly as bad as he was earlier in the year. He was being pretty nice to her actually.  
  
"Have fun last night?" he said as they were doing a warm up waiting for their teacher to come back.  
  
"It was fun."  
  
"Didn't see you afterwards."  
  
"Had to go home, I actually like sleep."  
  
"Its overrated really." They both started laughing.  
  
Then they danced some more and as a dancing couple they had good chemistry. She wasn't attracted to him at all but when they were dancing they were really comfortable together. Arista didn't have to pretend he was Spot anymore.  
  
During her lunch break (which she normally spent in the hallway) when she ran into Josie. Josie decided to take her out to lunch that day. The subject of the lady with the red hair came up in their conversation and Arista spilled her guts.  
  
"But I'm running out of excuses to feed my Aunt and Uncle."  
  
"I'll help you out just tell them that your with me. I'll meet them once so they know that I exist."  
  
"You would really do that for me?"  
  
"Sure you got talent and hey your making money."  
  
"You can come over the day after tomorrow and sleepover."  
  
"Sounds like fun." Said Josie happily.  
  
Arista went home to tell her Aunt that she was practicing with Josie at her house. She told her that Josie has her own studio in her house (which is actually true) and asked her if Josie could sleepover. She of course agreed and it was time for her to get ready at Meadows.  
  
Once Arista got there she walked around back stage and called out her name and Meadow appeared with something in her hand.  
  
"Whoa that's beautiful!" Aristalyn said.  
  
Meadow was holding her dress with extra sequin and a tiara with a small mask. (That just covers the eyes and nose) "Just found this tiara last night"  
  
"I am so nervous."  
  
"Don't worry, you can practice while the curtains are closed but I need to start to get ready to open soon. I will be back late when you are almost up. 


	11. Faceless Dancer Part Two

If Only It Could Be Easier Chapter Eleven Faceless Dancer Part Two  
  
Meadow opened the doors and surprisingly enough the great advertisement of the 'Faceless Dancer' had paid off because numerous people had shown up. And as Arista looked out into the audience secretly she saw how crowded it was and you would think she'd be nervous but using a mask was comforting. The mask went around her head so she didn't have to hold it at all.  
  
Clapping her hands "Your on in ten minutes my dear." She walked onto the stage with her microphone and started talking about the acts.  
  
Arista felt someone tap her on her shoulder and turned around to see Josie and gave her a big hug "How did you get here?"  
  
"Would I miss my new friend's opening performance? I think not! I'll be in the audience don't worry faceless dancer your secret is safe with me." She hugged her again and left.  
  
Meadow's voice was loud "And now our opening act The Faceless Dancer."  
  
Aristalyn passed Meadow and gave her a big hug "Break a leg sweetie." And Arista proceeded to her spot on the stage. The music came on softly at first and got louder as the curtain started slowly opening to show Arista standing at a B plus (one leg behind) with her arm crossed on her chest delicately. She started to dance and seeing her you couldn't tear your eyes away from her.  
  
It just so happens some boys were in the audience after talking to Meadow who said Faceless Dancer was very pretty. Spot and Jack were sitting next to each other. Spot turned to Jack and said "Nice legs, she's built real nice."  
  
"Yeah stupid mask she's probably a dawg or sumething."  
  
"Great Dancer dough. Hey' rememba dat goil we kept bumping into I wouldn't mind seein her dance. She's built nice too."  
  
"Yeah well don't count on it. She's highest class ya know?"  
  
"Whateva."  
  
"I wanna just go up der to take off the mask to see whut she looks like."  
  
"Yeah we'll ask Medda."  
  
As the music came to a close Aristalyn slid down into a split with her hand raised above her head in her ending pose. The audience roared with clapping. Arista got up and curtsied then left the stage. Meadow hugged her again "Great Job kid." Then went on stage and started announcing the following acts. Arista went backstage and got dressed and took off her mask and make-up. She crept back into the audience and sat in the bat next to Josie.  
  
Spot noticed the new addition in the auditorium and started staring. Wondering if she was who he thought she was. He and Jack moved their seats to sit behind the two girls.  
  
Josie leaned in and whispered to Arista "Those two boys are staring at you."  
  
Arista turned around to face Spot and he casually said "Hiya."  
  
"Hi."  
  
"Who's your friend?" Jack said.  
  
"That's Josie. Josie that is Spot and Jack."  
  
"Hello." Josie said.  
  
"Let's go before they suspect anything." Arista whispered and they snuck out while the two boys weren't paying attention.  
  
Outside Josie took a rose out of her pocket. "By the way fantastic job!" she said handing the rose to Arista.  
  
"Thanks couldn't have done it without."  
  
"Yeah well you know I try." Josie said and the two started to giggle "How about a sleepover at my place."  
  
Arista looked and the payphone turned around and said "Sure I'll call my aunt and uncle from here." 


End file.
